Eurydice Black
Eurydice Black is the daughter of Augustus Rookwood and Narcissa Malfoy and the stepdaughter of Lucius Malfoy and Avalon Rookwood. She is the half-sister of Aiden and Lisette Rookwood and Draco and Lila Malfoy. She is a witch and possesses the mutant abilities of temporal telepathy and telekinesis as well as the inability to age past that at which her physical body was created. Conception and death Eurydice was conceived during her parents’ relationship shortly after her mother’s graduation from Hogwarts. When Narcissa learned she was pregnant, she informed Augustus, who proceeded to propose to her. The two decided not to tell anyone of their engagement until things settled down on the warfront, which was never to be. In fact, things got considerably worse. Many of Augustus’s friends and colleagues died in the Dark Lord’s service, leaving him in considerable emotional distress. Narcissa was not yet aware of the difficulty she possessed in carrying children to term, and she was unprepared for the loss when she miscarried Eurydice. Her own health had been failing, which had inflicted a heavy amount of stress on both her and Augustus. She learned of the miscarriage the day Alexander Nott, who had served as a sort of father figure to Augustus, was killed. Instead of adding to the grief he was suffering by informing him that their child was dead, she sought to relieve some of his pain (nudged by the Phoenix Force, though Narcissa was unaware of this) by modifying his memory and erasing all knowledge of the fact that they had almost had a daughter. As a result, he also forgot their engagement, and Narcissa could not remind him without also reminding him of their daughter. Trying to avoid hurting him, she was left to endure the loss alone. Role in the afterlife and rebirth Eurydice transitioned into the afterlife where she was chosen by Mother Death to serve as the Pure One, inhabiting the tower that lights and powers the realm. Though Eurydice is not aware of this until much later, the Phoenix Force made many attempts to bring her from the afterlife, but Death refused to allow her to leave with it. In 1997, Eurydice encountered her parents when they ventured through Knox Avery’s oven to rescue their deceased colleagues. Overzealous at the idea of meeting them, Eurydice took on the form of the body she would have inhabited, had she lived until the current time and addressed Augustus as “father.” He was alarmed and angry when the distraught Narcissa attempted to explain, leading to a rocky start to a relationship between Eurydice and himself. Eurydice assisted them in escaping, having only a moment to bond with her mother, though this led to great relief for Eurydice, who was finally able to find a greater level of peace after learning that she was loved. Eurydice was stripped of her title by Death, having been tainted by taking human form. On her parents’ second trip through the Oven, during which they recovered her stepfather Lucius Malfoy, her half-sister Lisette Rookwood, and her step-grandfathers Abraxas Malfoy and Pellinore Wilde, she was permitted to leave with them. She is unable to remain dead, as she has been banished from the afterlife. Category:Black Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Rookwood Family Category:Nott Family Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Mutants Category:Twice-Born Category:Neutral Category:Phoenix Avatars